siivagunnerfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Meet the Flintstones
"Meet the Flintstones" is the theme song from the animated TV series The Flintstones. On SiIvaGunner's channel it's a sub-meme of 7 GRAND DAD. History Origin The Flintstones is the first animated prime time American television series, produced by Hanna-Barbera. It was broadcast from September 30, 1960 to April 1, 1966 on ABC. The show depicted the lives of a working-class Stone Age man, his next-door neighbor and best friend, and their families. The show's continuing popularity rested heavily on its juxtaposition of modern everyday concerns in the Stone Age setting. The Flintstones was the most financially successful network animated franchise for three decades, until The Simpsons debuted. When the show first aired, the opening theme was a different song composed by Hoyt Curtin titled "Rise and Shine". The melody that would become the melody of "Meet the Flintstones" was originally written by Curtin as an underscore tune to be played during the episodes and was first broadcast in the episode "The Swimming Pool" on October 14, 1960. This tune was first released on the album Songs of The Flintstones in 1961 and was performed by the voice actors of the show and contained slightly different lyrics than the lyrics that would later be used in the show's opening."Songs of the Flintstones - Hoyt Curtin" - AllMusic. The song was eventually used for the opening and closing credits beginning on September 28, 1962 with the airing of the episode "Barney the Invisible" and would continue to be used until the show ended broadcast on April 1, 1966. The Flintstones: The Rescue of Dino & Hoppy "Meet the Flintstones" has been used in most Flintstones video games, including the game The Flintstones: The Rescue of Dino & Hoppy, released in 1991 for the Nintendo Entertainment System. While most of the game's soundtrack was composed by Japanese composers Yasuko Yamada and Naoto Yagishita, the title screen music was an arrangement of "Meet the Flintstones". 7 GRAND DAD, being a hack of the aforementioned game, kept the title screen music intact. SoundCloud Shortly after Vinesauce Joel's stream where he played 7 GRAND DAD, dj fruitsnacks created a mashup of the title screen music and the song "Levels" by Avicii. According to him, this was the first use of 7 GRAND DAD as a meme. Following that, dj fruitsnacks and a few other people on SoundCloud created more mashups using the song, but "most of them were pretty bad," according to Chaze the Chat. In response to the many sub-par 7 GRAND DAD mashups on SoundCloud, Chaze and several other people in a Discord server would create mashups and remixes of "Meet the Flintstones" that had more effort put into them to ironically poke fun at the low-quality mashups and ultimately upset their friends.Lazy Cast | Ep 4 | SiIvaGunner Special Guest / High Quality Video Games Rips / - YouTube History of Grand Dad - dj fruitsnacks - YouTube (re-upload) SiIvaGunner On SiIvaGunner's channel, "Meet the Flintstones" is a sub-meme of 7 GRAND DAD, the channel's most prominent meme. It's one of two ways the 7 GRAND DAD usually manifests in rips, the other being Joel's reaction to 7 GRAND DAD. Since the channel's inception, "Meet the Flintstones" has been featured in high quality rips more often than any other tune. This is usually done in the form of a melody change, using the original track's soundfont. Sometimes, though, it's a mashup that uses samples of one of the versions of "Meet the Flintstones" (usually the 8-bit version from The Flintstones: The Rescue of Dino & Hoppy/7 GRAND DAD). During SilvaGunner: Rebooted, when the channel's memes were replaced by alternate universe counterparts, The Flintstones got replaced by The Simpsons and Family Guy. Thus, "Meet the Flintstones" was replaced by the aforementioned shows' opening themes. More recently, rips including Meet the Flintstones usually have a laughtrack afterwards. Lyrics Opening Closing credits Trivia Wikipedia mentions that the song "has since become a jazz standard ... It is often played for the amusement of audiences as part of a medley, forming what is referred to as "jazz humor"." Links * The Flintstones opening and closing credits * The 7 GRAND DAD version References Category:Memes